Harry Potter and the Tournament of Four
by Captain Jap
Summary: The shinigami learn of a weapon that, if in the wrong hands, can usher in an era of hollows. And where is this weapon? Well, in the wizarding community, of course! Join a group of shinigami as they venture into a world that is not theirs, while fighting a war that will determine everyone's fate in their own world. The clock is ticking as the Tournament of Four begins.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty. Yes, it's short. No, I don't really care. Yes, future chapters will be longer.**

 **I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

 **Let's dance!**

* * *

Goblet of Bleach – Prologue

"The Riddle House"

* * *

The front door or the old house was closed tightly, as if to deter any would-be intruders. However, the aforementioned would-be intruders were not stalled. Two men, both clothed in black robes, put their hands on the door and quickly whispered indistinguishable words. Silence fell once again and twin balls of lights appeared against the door, each emitting a light blue color. The two men withdrew their hands, allowing the lights to hit the wooden door. The force caused it to be blown off of its hinges and obliterated into small chunks and dust. With a glance, the two simultaneously drew swords from the white belts around their waists. Whispers echoed throughout the once-grand building, some forming words while others lost any meaning that they may have had.

"-urder….faithful servant….Hogwarts. Harry Potter….mine"

The voice died out as the two visitors drew closer. It was replaced by the sound of something sliding across the ground. The source seemed to pause momentarily, as if staring at something, and allowed a strange noise to fill the air. It seemed to be a cross of the hiss of a snake and someone being choked.

"According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

The men peered around the corner, watching as a door was thrown open. The light from within illuminated a short, old man whose eyes portrayed a mixture of fear and alarm, thought the former seemed more prominent. The voice from within invited the old man inside, questioning him on what he had heard. There must have been another person within the room, someone with the rather strange name of 'Wormtail,' as he was ordered to turn a chair around. Whatever was in that chair caused the old man quite a shock, as the cane he had been holding fell to the floor with a clatter and he let out a scream.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A green light filled the house. A soft thump came from the room where the light had come from. The visitors glanced at each other, eyes widening.

"And it appears that we have two more visitors. They are here, and yet they aren't. Nagini can taste your power strangers, so you may as well reveal yourself."

One of the men moved into the light slowly, firm grip on his sword. A trail of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he glanced at the body lying on the rug. _There's nothing here. No soul waiting to be taken…_ His eyes slid up to find the cause of the old man's death, but he was not prepared for what he found. There was a… thing. Yes, that was the only way to describe it, though skeletal and perhaps grotesque could also be used. The thing was also pointing a long, thin stick at him.

"Fugimori-san! Get out of here! Go to Yamamoto-soutaicho, now! That's an order!"

Fugiomori's eyes widened and he nodded, although his companion was unable to see it. He vanished, the only indication that he has been there was the dust swirling in his wake.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Pain. Pain. So much pain._ The one who remained screamed as he fell to the wooden floor. His back arched as his robes tore themselves to pieces where he had been hit, a hold appearing underneath the shreds. A white substance flowed from the hole, quickly moving with almost a liquid-like movement to cover the man's torso. The screams took on a high-pitched rasp and it almost sounded like the man was being drowned. Brown eyes faded into a dull gold, the spark of insanity slowly starting to spread. The creature in the chair looked on with interest. What was he? It?

Two hundred miles away, a boy named Harry Potter woke with a start.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the terribly short prologue! Read and review, eh?**

 **-DBD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is a rewrite. Yes, it is under a different name.**

* * *

"A captains' meeting? Why?" Ichigo Kurosaki sat up and rubbed his eye, then stretched his arms over his head. A large purple and black butterfly had landed between him and his conversational partner, a petite girl who went by the name Rukia Kuchiki. The rough voice of Genryusai Yamamoto had come from the butterfly, a Jigukucho*, and ordered to a captains' meeting of the utmost importance. A sigh escaped the orange-haired Shinigami* and he stood with a groan. From behind him, he grabbed a white haori* - he had been using it as a pillow – and put it on over his shihakusho*. Ichigo also slung an oversized meat cleaver over his shoulders.

"Ichigo, you're dragging this out. Get going." Rukia pointed in the general direction of the First Division, a gleam in her violet eyes that said he would regret it is he didn't. "I mean, Kurosaki-taicho*," she corrected herself with a taunting tone in her voice. Ichigo _ched_ at that, taking a limping step and disappeared. A small _boom_ echoed behind him and Rukia's grin faded from her face. That echo was a small reminder every day that the Winter War had left no one unscarred. And it was far from over.

* * *

The first shots of the war had been fired during the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki ten years ago when the traitor Sosuke Aizen had faked his death on the fifth of August*. The next day, Toshiro Hitsugaya discovered that Central 46 had been massacred in their chambers. Soon after, the young-looking taicho was severely injured with Momo Hinamori, the fukutaicho* of the Fifth Division and his childhood friend. Aizen then fled to Hueco Mundo* that same day with two other captains – Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen, leaving the Seireitei* severely weakened.

There was a lull for a while and tensions ran high. Everyone was waiting for something to happen, for anything to happen. The strike came unannounced in September of the next year when two advanced Hollows*, "Arrancars*", they called themselves, invaded the World of the Living. Specifically Karakura Town, Japan. With one attack, they destroyed half of the city and, unfortunately, Inoue Orihime was caught in the crossfire. Conflict sprang from the invasion. Teams of Shinigami worked to protect Karakura Town and to invade Hueco Mundo. Among the teams was the substitute Shinigami known as Ichigo Kurosaki, who was out for revenge after the death of his friend and the destruction of his home. However, few of their strikes on Hueco Mundo worked. Equally powerful teams of Arrancars greeted them at every turn. Battles were waged in Hueco Mundo, the biggest becoming known as the Endless Night.

A division-sized group of unseated Shinigami had been tasked with a suicide mission. Led by the then substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Division. With them, it seemed like there was a chance. A chance of coming out of that desert alive. A chance of winning. After all, they had the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and the ryoka who had bested Zaraki Kenpachi and other seated officers a year earlier. Then they saw the battle that awaited them.

Hundreds of hollows and numerous Arrancars stood waiting. At their head was Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, the Sexta Espada.

It started out fine. Attacks were coordinated and there were few causalities. Those causalities received medical care from healing kido* and most made a full recovery.

Then the small army lost its momentum.

There were more and more causalities, and there were less breaks in between the fighting. The sounds of the dying became permanent, more of a background noise that everyone was used to after the first few days. Morale went low and, because of that, the fighting became more deadly. Hundreds were killed in the next three weeks, leaving only a small fighting force that couldn't last much longer.

The only reason it wasn't a complete and utter massacre was because of the retreat called by their leaders. Rukia Kuchiki was bleeding heavily from a stab wound and Ichigo Kurosaki was having trouble walking, let alone moving. His kneecap was far from where it should be and it seemed like he was missing part of his foot. The blood that dripped was a strange, dark color. Cuts littered both of them. Some were large like the one that had sliced Ichigo's back open and others were small, like the one that caused blood to drip down Rukia's forehead and into her eye, causing partial blindness. Yet they still moved as quickly as they could through the ranks, calling for a retreat. Those too injured to move were carried through the Senkaimon* that had been opened, led by Rukia. Those at the back of the line saw Ichigo stopping behind them, his sword now a slim daito* and what appeared to be remnants of an overcoat covering his arm. The teen rose into the air, red and black energy gathering all along the long blade. As the army of Hueco Mundo came over the rise, Ichigo's voice took on a strange warble as he told the last Shinigami to flee. As soon as the blue hair of the Sexta Espada came over the hill, the energy was released in a gigantic wave that made the desert shake and rumble. A force pushed any lagging Shinigami into the Senkaimon before it closed, but not before a half-dead substitute Shinigami darted in, using the last of his reserves.

One month. Two hundred eighty-seven dead. Twenty-four survivors.

Hundreds of years later, many would be considered one of the worst moments of weakness of the Seireitei. Others would consider the survivors heroes for making it out of there alive.

Smaller battles had been fought over the past years, but the activity in on the battlefront was dying down. It was assumed that the last attack that Ichigo Kurosaki had fired had decimated the ranks of Aizen's army, but it was a common opinion that the past-taicho was waiting for something. Planning something. Uneasiness has become universal.

* * *

Ichigo stood among his fellow captains, trying to blink sleep from his eyes. As soon as old-man Yamamoto made sure all the captains were present (and awake), they would start.

Finally.

"We are gathered here," the soutaicho* began, "because of some disturbing news. Soifon-taicho."

"Yes," the taicho of the Second Division said, stepping out across from Ichigo. "Three weeks ago, a patrol was dispatched to Europe because of unusual disturbances. At the time, it was suspected to be Aizen moving. Only one Shinigami returned. He spoke of a species that, years ago, the Seireitei had decided to leave alone – wizards. An altogether weak group, they isolated themselves and posed no threat to normal mortals. However, it appears that they may have gotten their hands on an exceptionally dangerous weapon that," she paused, stealing a glance at Ichigo, "has the ability to hollowfy a soul on contact." Silence filled the room. Yamamoto picked up where she left off.

"This weapon, should it fall into Aizen's hands, could be the end of the Shinigami. It can bring about an era of death and destruction. An era of hollows. I am ordering a mission to be jointly led by Hitsugaya-taicho and Kurosaki-taicho. You will be travelling to Scotland under the guise of a visiting school. Gather information about these wizards and, if possible, sway them to our side. You are allowed to bring one person each. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Alrighty, here's the definitions (*)**

 **Jigokucho - Hell Butterfly, communication used by Shinigami**

 **Shinigami - Death Gods, Soul Reapers, call them as you will**

 **Haori - White 'cloak' that signifies the captain's position**

 **Shihakusho - Black robes worn by Shinigami**

 **-Taicho - Captain**

 **-Fukutaicho - Vice Captain, Lieutenant**

 **-Soutaicho - Supreme Commander, pretty much**

 **Hueco Mundo - Spanish for "Hollow World"**

 **Hollows - Souls who transformed into monsters with holes in their chests after residing in the World of the Living too long after their deaths**

 **Arrancars - Hollows become arrancars after eating a certain number of souls - be it human souls or other hollows. They typically appear as humans with some formation of bone on their body and a hole somewhere on their body. In their chest, in their abdomen, it can be pretty much better.**

 **Espada - The "top ten" arrancars, based on strength. As the number goes lower, they get stronger. As Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada, he is the sixth strongest in Hueco Mundo.**

 **Kido - The "spells" that Shinigami can use. Three types - Bakudo (impairs movement, barriers), Hado (offensive spells), and Kaido (healing)**

 **Senkaimon - How the Shinigami travel most of the time. It's a kind of glowing door that opens by putting one's zanpaktou into thin air and twisting. Strange? Maybe.**

 **Seireitei - Court of Pure Souls. Can be considered the 'headquarters' of the thirteen court guard squads.**

 **Daito - The form Ichigo's bankai takes. A very long sword.**

* * *

 **Well, I think that's it for explanations. I'll only explain new things each chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thanks! - CaptainJap**


	3. Chapter 2

**I skipped all of Hogwarts up until the arrival of the schools. It kind of just drags on whenever I try to write it.**

 **Author's Note at the bottom.**

 _ **Italicized - thoughts, or an emphasis on something**_

 **Underlined - speaking in Japanese**

* * *

Harry was cold. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had already arrived and now they were waiting for this… Sheeno Academy. And it was taking forever. There didn't seem to be any more flying carriages appearing over the Forbidden Forest and no ships popping out of the lake. After what seemed like an eternity (it was about fifteen minutes, in all honesty), Dumbledore's voice called from the back. "It seems that Shinou Academy is delayed. Perhaps we should all go inside and warm our toes." Harry nearly sighed in relief as the students turned and shuffled inside, obediently going to sit at their house tables in the Great Hall.

The students chatted with the foreign schools, enjoying hearing about the different countries. Hot chocolate had appeared on the tables as they waited for the tardy school. Silence then fell over the hall as a glowing light appeared at the Head Table, directly over Professor Trelawney's seat. The form of a sliding Japanese door formed and then slid open. Four figures appeared, cloaked in shadow. The first figure stepped down, narrowly avoiding the Divination professor's face. It was a small white-haired boy, who appeared to be about fourteen years old. Luminous teal eyes looked around warily, taking in all of the sights before him. He nodded, glancing back towards the glowing door as three other figures appeared. The next two were girls. One rather petite and the other fairly average. The three jumped off the head table, not noticing the distressed looks that had crossed both Professor McGonagall's and Professor Trelawney's faces. The fourth and final figure leapt down, bypassing the table completely. He was taller than the others, sticking out like a sore thumb. Of course, the orange hair didn't help.

Yeah, orange.

They were all dressed similarly, with a few exceptions. The boys wore white cloaks with decorative patterns on them and one of the girls – she had brown hair pulled back into a tight bun – had a wooden arm badge with similar designs on her arm. And on – Merlin's beard, are those _swords_? How is that legal?

Dumbledore stood once they had made their way in front of him. "The delegation from Shinou Academy, I presume?" The one with white hair nodded, stepping forward before speaking.

"Yes, sir. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. My companions are Ichigo Kurosaki," the orange-haired teen with the dangerous cleaver on his back moved forward to stand with the other. "Momo Hinamori and Rukia Kuchiki." The two girls then followed orang- er, Ichigo's lead, the brown-haired girl doing so first. As if rehearsed, the group of four bowed and then stepped back, leaving a proper amount of room between them and the Head Table.

Harry didn't really know why it mattered. They had already walked over the table, invading Professor Trelawney's space. Hermione had a small smirk when that happened, though she ducked down to try and hide it. Never say that she doesn't hold grudges.

Up at the Head Table, Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat. Ichigo immediately started towards the Gryffindor Table, his friends following him. As soon as the intimidating teen has looked the brave students' way, a space was immediately cleared for the four foreigners. When seated, the tables filled with a great feast. Some of the foods were familiar to Harry and his friends – turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, etc.. Others… not so much. There was some kind of fish stew (bouillabaisse, they would later learn when a Beauxbatons girl asked for it). Then, some large buns that were filled with what seemed to be cabbage, although the Golden Trio couldn't quite tell. Another strange dish was a kind of soup that smelled delicious.

"What do you think about the other schools?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione. Ron attempted to speak around his food, but it only came out as garbled nonsense. Hermione shook her head, exasperated, then said, "Well, I think it was quite rude for Shinou Academy to show up so late and then almost step on Professor Trelawney."

"Oh, come one 'Mione! You thought it was hilarious!"

"Yeah, about that." A deep, accented voice halted their conversation. "Urahara didn't get the location right at first, so we had to wait for him to stop messing around. Can I have the miso soup, if you're done with it?" Ichigo towered behind them, motioning towards the delicious-smelling soup. Harry handed it to him, earning a small nod as a thank you. The orange-haired teen turned, heading back to where the other three members of his group sat.

* * *

Down at the Shinigamis' area of the table, the group was being bombarded with questions.

"What's your school like?"

"Is it big?"

"What subjects do you take?"

"Can I touch your sword?"

"Why are Toe-shee-ro and Ee-chee-go dressed differently?"

"What does that sign on your arm mean?"

"You're so pretty!"

A flash of light interrupted the questions, coming from a small boy with a rather large camera. The boy was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Hello! My name is Colin Creevey. It's wonderful to meet you all! Mum and Dad are going to be so excited when I tell them that I met the foreigners! I mean, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are one thing, but people from an entirely different continent? How awesome is that! Oh just wa-" Colin Creevey's incessant talking quickly turned into a loud sound of chattering teeth. The table was iced over, the ice glowing a light blue. There was more ice as one's vision approached Toshiro, who was calmly sipping on green tea.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you could be quiet. That goes for all of you."

* * *

"Now, the moment we have been waiting for. Mr. Filch, please bring out the casket." The old grouch rolled a large, ornamental box in front of the Head Table and the students. The top lifted off, revealing a magnificent (if slightly worn) goblet. Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and suddenly the goblet was alight with blue fire. "The Triwizard Tournament – now the Tournament of Four, is dangerous. It is not to be taken lightly, as any and all competitors will be facing life-threatening challenges at every turn. For this reason, only students of age may compete." Cries of outrage could be heard around the Great Hall, the loudest coming from a specific pair of red-headed twins at the Gryffindor Table. "I will be drawing an age line myself. I'd advise you to not cross it if you do not wish to suffer rather unfortunate consequences. House Prefects, if you will show the guests to their chambers within your house, then I would greatly appreciate it. Now, off to bed, all of you. Chop, chop."

* * *

When the Gryffindors finally returned to the common room, most of them headed straight to bed. They had exhausted themselves with asking everything about the Shinou Academy students and from the general excitement of the evening. Those foreign students now stood in a darker corner of the common room, conversing in rapid Japanese. The Golden Trio glanced at each other, a silent conversation taking place.

' _Mione, cast a translation spell or something._

 _It's not right to eavesdrop, Ronald!_

 _Guys, they have swords. We are not eavesdropping._

* * *

"Kurosaki-taicho and I must submit reports in the morning. However, we should discuss what we want to do with this tournament. Yamamoto-soutaicho never gave any specific orders." Toshiro looked to his three companions. Ichigo was rubbing the back of his head. He sighed.

"Well, I guess that we could all just submit our names and see what happens."

"I agree with Kurosaki-taicho." Momo said, sending a small smile at the tall captain. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Get some rest. We shall submit our names in early morning. Good night." Toshiro said, turning with Ichigo and heading towards the boys' dormitories. The two girls did the same, but not before glancing at the three students staring at them. Rukia looked at Momo, the Shinigami pair sharing a nod.

 _We will have to keep an eye on them._

* * *

 **No definitions this chapter, thank the lord. Thanks to those who favorited, followed, or reviewed. Means a lot!**

 **Can we try for... five reviews on this chapter?**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Captain Jap**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lezzz gooooo**

* * *

On any other Saturday, most students at Hogwarts sleeping in late and enjoying the weekend. However, because this was a special Saturday, many rose earlier. After all, today was the day that the champions would be chosen and everyone wanted to see the candidates.

The Goblet of Fire sat in the middle of the entrance hall. Several people were milling about it, examining anyone who approached. Around the cup was a thin, golden line that stretched ten feet in every direction. It was apparent that this was the Age Line Dumbledore had spoken about the previous night, but that didn't discourage everybody. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan looked extremely excited as they ran down the staircase. The three had taken an Aging Potion in the hopes of entering the tournament, deciding to split the bounty of Galleons between them if one won. Hermione had expressed doubts, but the tricksters wouldn't hear any of it.

They really should've listened.

Immediately after Fred and George leapt into the circle, they were thrown out of it with a loud _pop_ and kindly awarded two long beards. To add insult to injury, they hurtled right into the two girls from Shinou Academy. The twins passed a wink to their respective barriers and humor danced in both pairs of eyes. Suddenly, the already cold stone floor got very, _very_ , cold and the bearded pair turned to look at a glowering Toshiro. Ichigo towered behind him, irritation coming from the teen in waves. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Rukia marched up to Ichigo and kicked him in the shin. And from the crack that resounded, it was hard. A pained groan escaped the recipient of the attack and was followed up with, "Let's just get it over with." The students from Shinou Academy fell into step beside each other, walking to the Goblet of Fire ( _they don't have those swords…_ Harry though idly). Each of them dropped a piece of paper into the fire and disappeared almost as quickly as they had appeared.

Then the hall burst into laughter, Fred and George joining in.

"I did warn you," said Professor Dumbledore, entering the entrance hall. He looked at the twins, giving each a nod of acknowledgement with twinkling eyes. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little, too. Though I must say, neither of their beards are as fine as yours."

The two bearded brothers and their still-young comrade followed his advice, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued into the Great Hall. Dean and Seamus were gossiping about the possible champions from Hogwarts. As this particular group of Gryffindors does, they immediately put down the idea of a Slytherin champion, such as Warrington. They were very excited about Angelina putting her name in and displeased about Diggory's entry. It was at that point that Hermione dropped her piece of toast.

"All four of the students from Shinou Academy put their name in."

"And?"

"Well, I can see Ichigo and maybe, _maybe_ , Momo being of age. But Toshiro and Rukia? There's no way!"

"'Mione, they probably just look young. It's not like it's never heard of before. I mean, every time Seamus burns his eyebrows off, he looks like a first-year."

"It was one time, Weasley! One time!"

* * *

It was finally dinner time. However, the feast wasn't the thing that everybody was looking for and, because of that, it seemed like it took far longer than usual. Harry considered the fact that it was the second feast in two days, but in reality it was because of the champion selection. Everyone else apparently felt the same way, if the craning necks and impatient faces were anything to go by. At least half of the Great Hall was staring at Dumbledore, waiting for the slow and meticulous man to finish eating.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the front of the Hall, walk along the staff tables, and go into the next chamber" – he indicated the door behind the head table – "where they will be receiving their first instructions." As soon as he finished speaking, the flames of the goblet turned red, highlighting the entire hall. A tongue of flame shot into the air, releasing a partially burned piece of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read, "will be Viktor Krum."

The process repeated three more times.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"The champion for Shinou Academy is Rukia Kuchiki!"

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

And then, all was quiet. The goblet flickered red, as if thinking about extinguishing. Harry was so excited. _It's finally going to be a fun year, nothing to worry about. No one trying to kill me_.

"Harry Potter."

 _Oh, you have got to be joking._

* * *

The atmosphere within the back room was very tense. Krum leaned against the fireplace, brooding and tossing glances at Harry every now and then. Cedric was farther back, but stared into the flames. Fleur was pacing back and forth. Rukia narrowed her eyes as soon as the fourth-year had walked in and hadn't looked away since.

It would've been much more intimidating if she was as tall as the others.

"Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur asked, staring directly at the teen. Harry stuttered, not sure of what to say. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), Ludo Bagman entered the room in a rush of robes. He blabbered on about how 'extraordinary this was' and 'what a momentus occasion,' finally getting around to the point that Harry was selected as the fifth champion of the Tournament of Four. This declaration received mixed reactions from the other four champions, but before something insulting could be said another group rushed in.

The accusations flew around the room.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

Bagman and Mr. Crouch shared a look and the latter stepped forward.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

* * *

Harry tossed a glance at Rukia, who was accompanying him back to the Gryffindor dorm room. Mumbling the password, he let her go first and tried to slink back into the shadows. That plan failed miserably. He was bombarded with questions and demands and, after several minutes, was able to escape into the dorm room.

Even that offered no relief.

Ron became angry that Harry didn't offer to put his best friend's name in the Goblet as well, not believing that he didn't but his name in in the first place. The youngest Weasley brother closed the curtains around him and Harry sighed in frustration, turning on his heel and returning to the Common Room.

The crowd had dispersed, deciding that warm beds were much more important than staying awake. The only ones left in the room were the four Shinou Academy students. Ichigo and Toshiro were thumbing through gigantic stacks of papers. Momo had her own stack and Rukia was curled up with a book in one of the armchairs (Harry distantly registered it as _Hogwarts, A History_ ). The blades that had unnerved Harry so much when the foreigners arrived were set by their respective owners.

"Uh, hi."

Four pairs of eyes looked up at him and Rukia marked her page in the book. The petite champion sat up. "Hello, Harry." she said, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us." Rukia returned to her book, but Momo gave him a kind smile. Ichigo smirked, and Toshiro had an indifferent look on his face, merely making a comment of "If you don't get to work, Kurosaki, you will never finish."

Ichigo's head dropped onto the table with a groan.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Uhh, not really a whole lot of action in this chapter, but you have your champion. It should pick up in the next chapter or two, which is when we should be getting to the first task.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**

 **Can we do... six reviews this time? :D**

 **-Captain Jap**


End file.
